Attack of the Kraken
by Prometheus937
Summary: The final battle draws near for the prophecy also says "Darkness hides to wait, for the beast champion will choose the fate. The forbidden one has a memory to find, for the final element dragon of fate has to hide." aamayl in later chapters, and potc: dead man's chest parody :D Part 2 of the Herrontei series.
1. Chapter 1

**Attack of the Kraken Pt. 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

** The day was new and it has been 2 years since the battle. I figured I'd want to drop by to catch up on what they have learned. Hi my name's Eric and I have been tracking an enemy of mine...Zork. Last time a few people figured out who I really was. The almighty Exodia, the Forbidden One.  
**

**"Captain, We are nearly there to the portal." Says one of my two first mates.  
**

**"Steady your coarse and be ready when we arrive because we will need help like last time. Even though I have my sword, it's no match against Zork's Kraken." I said.  
**

**"Yes, I know." Said the person. Then he looks down.  
**

**His name is Michal, my good half. Aboard the ship, he is one of my first mates.**

**"So how will you know what or who'll be your champion?" He asked.  
**

**"I will go to where I would always find out. Now get back to work." I replied and ordered.  
**

**We were aboard a ship called _The Shadow of Oblivion. _The strongest ship ever to set sail.  
**

**Up ahead, I saw a ball of light. We were getting closer to it and we went through and showed up somewhere else.  
**

**"Mind the boat, I will be taking my salamance and fly to the chambers. there is something I forgot to grab from there 2 years ago." I told him and went down the steps and took out a ball that half was red and the other half was white.**

**"Go, salamance." I said and threw the ball into the air and out came a blue dragon like creature.**

**I got on and we flew of into the distance and and when we landed we were at ruins of a mountain and out in the middle of it was a blue egg.**

**"This time I fear who my champion might be." I told myself.**

* * *

**Exodia's Rage: I know the chapter is short but i will probably make the next one longer and for those of you who are confused with the story line go see journey's end to catch up.  
**


	2. Attack of the Kraken: Chapter 2

**Attack of the Kraken Pt. 2: The god of torment**

* * *

**I walked the ruins of the mountain till I got to the middle and found a blue egg.**

**I picked it up and put it in the bag. Then a shimmering image of a blue giant beast appeared.  
**

**"The great god of torment...Obelisk." I said.**

**Then I figured out that it wasn't a image, it was the god of torment himself.**

**The mountains pieces started to rise and reform and was recreated to what it originally was.**

**"IT IS OF GREAT HONOR TO SEE YOU EXODIA, BUT WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" Obelisk asked.**

**"I am here for all three eggs and give the other two eggs to the people that now own them." I replied showing the egg.**

**"ALRIGHT THEN, I'LL LEAVE YOU BE, BUT I KNOW YOU ARE HERE FOR MORE THAN THAT." Obelisk said.  
**

**"Yes, you of the three are the eldest god and you have better ways to see what will happen and I need to know who will be my animal champion?" I told the god.**

**"YES WELL, I ONLY HAVE THIS TO SAY,"**

**"He hides in the dark,**

**held captive by the dragon mark,**

**4 dragons watch him never blinking,**

**though even they cannot stop his thinking,**

**for in his thoughts alone,**

**give birth to living stone,**

**for he walks the earth and swims in flame,**

**but plays a slow and patient game,**

**for in his time he will have to wait,**

**till swings wide the dragongate,**

**for when he's freed we will rejoice,**

**as we dance and listen to his ancient voice."**

**It took me a little bit, but then i had understood what it meant.**

**"Now I know where to go for my champion." I said.**

**"I CAN NOT HELP YOU FOR NOW ON, FROM HERE YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN." the god told me.**

**"You have helped enough. Thanks." I told him then walked away and got on my salamance and flew away to the next temple.**

* * *

Exodia's rage: Who is this champion, and what will happen next? Well, find out. oh yeah, later on the story will become a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest.


	3. Attack of the Kraken: Chapter 3

**Attack of the Kraken Pt. 3: the god of sky**

* * *

** I was flying on my salamance till I saw something floating on a cloud.**

**"Now to get in there and get the egg, and I hope Slifer won't give me any trouble." I said.**

**I flew down and got off my salamance and told him to stay and wait till I got back.**

**As I walked through the entrance, I started to walk by strange carvings of creatures and monsters.**

**I recognized a few them then I stopped and saw one of my true form.**

**"They didn't get my good side...oh well." I shrugged and continued on till I got to the center core of the entire island.**

**I saw at the center of the room was a red egg. I then ran over and picked it up and put it in the bag.**

**The ground I was on started to shake then it stop when a long red serpent appeared in front on me.**

**"Slifer, hello dragon god of the skies." I said.**

**The dragon raised its head and said telepathically "THE EGG IS NOT YOURS TO TAKE FOR YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO ACTIVATED THE ORB!"**

**"I know, but I'll be taking the egg to the rightful owner like I will do with ra's egg." I told the dragon.**

**Slifer started to say "YOU BETTER OR ELS-"**

**I cut him off by saying "Or else what, destroy the one and only chance to bring balence between light and darkness!"**

**Slifer roared then disappeared into thin air.**

**I then headed out of the temple and got on salamance to fly to the next location.**

* * *

Exodia's rage: srry if this took to long but i have beenn busy also on thinking what i should do for the sequal, anyway hope u like it


	4. Attack of the Kraken: Chapter 4

**Attack of the Kraken Pt. 4: the god of the sun**

* * *

**I was flying on my Salamance till the weather around us was a sand storm.**

**I landed down quickly and told salamance to return to the pokeball and he did so.**

**The sand storm would hurt the dragon so I decided to walk there. The storm was rough, but it didn't really matter.**

**As I walked I saw numerous ground pokemon going into tunnels that lead underground, I followed.**

**I got deeper and deeper into the tunnel till I started to see a light a head and I went straight for it till I went through it and saw one the sights that I thought I wouldn't see.**

**An forest of paradise with beautiful waterfalls and lots of plants and pokemon.**

**I then saw a green flash appeared before me.  
**

**The flash was the legendary forest pokemon Virizion.**

**_"What brings you here human?" _It said telepathically.  
**

**"I had other plans but I thought I'd follow the pokemon. From what I see, Its that time of the year where the forest of life grows." I told it.**

**_"How do you know of this sacred place!" _The pokemon yelled.  
**

**"Do you really want to know?" I asked while I showed my wrist.**

**There was something on it. The thing was the ancient star mark.**

**The pokemon's eyes grew wide after it saw the mark and then a took a step back.**

**_"Y-Y-You." _It said with frighten.  
**

**"Now, is Ra's egg still in the same spot as always?" I asked while putting the mark away.**

**_"No, but its in the center of the forest. I'll show you." _The pokemon told me and we started to walk through the forest.  
**

**I saw all sorts of pokemon, then a pokemon showed up in front of us.**

**It was Celebi, guardian and protector of the forest.**

**"Brriiii" The green, little pokemon cried.  
**

**Virizion told the green pixie pokemon where we're going and then we moved on.**

**We walked for a little while till we got near to the center. Virizion stopped and turned.**

**_"This is as far as I go. Even though I am a legendary pokemon, the place far from here is even more sacred. I bid you_ farewell." The pokemon said then ran off.  
**

**I continued along the path to the middle of the forest which was the darkest part of the forest.**

**When I got there, a yellow egg was sitting there untouched.**

**I walked over to it, then a giant yellow dragon appeared and roared.**

**"THIS IS NOT YOURS TO TAKE, LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Ra commanded.**

**"I will get the egg to the owner like I told Slifer." I said while I was walking to the egg and then putting it into the bag with the other eggs.**

**"YOU BETTER!" Ra said then disappeared.**

**I looked up, turned, then walked away.**

**I got on my salamance and flew to my ship.**

**After a while, I landed on my ship and returned salamance.**

**Michael got by my side along with necross and I showed them I got the eggs and we heard "LAND HO!" from one of the crew members.**

**A head was a small town. A town called Pallet town.**

* * *

Exodia's rage: And that's all the eggs that are supposed to be collected and if any of u have been waiting i am expecting the dead mans chest parody to start next chapter.


	5. Attack of the Kraken: Chapter 5

Exodias rage:Hello readers and if u have waited this is the chapter Where the potc: Dead Man's Chest parody begins, but only certain parts will be the parody. This disclaimer counts for all my chapters including the previous ones so i do not own pokemon, Dead Man's Chest and yugioh and all the characters, and I will make the story kind of realistic but will not add the small inappropriate Things...Now if u have seen 'True Darkness' U will Know of the real evil in this series. Now, Enjoy. and the characters are wearing the clothes they had during the Unova adventure

Psychic Predictor: An ancient darkness will awaken! XD

Attack of the Kraken Chapter 5: A new journey

* * *

**It was pouring rain from dark, lone, clouds of despair.**

**A teenage brunette was alone sitting on a bench and waiting for someone or something.**

**The girl thought** **_'Where is he? I asked him to meet me here and he said he'd come.'_**

**The rain was pouring harder and harder, While the lightning cracked and the thunder roared. The girl was a bit frightened.**

**Then the girl didn't feel the rain, she looked up and saw and umbrella over her.**

**She looked to the side and saw a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder who was holding it.**

**"Ash, your here!" The girl said and hugged him in glee.**

**"Uh, hey may." Ash greeted with a small blush.**

**May let go and a small blush appeared on her face, but Ash didn't see.**

**"So? You told me you wanted to talk to me?" The boy asked.**

**She nodded and replied "Well Ash, What I wanted to ask is to join you on your next adventure and if you wanted to walk around the town together and talk?"**

**Ash said "Sure, it would be great to travel with you again!"**

**"It'll be great to travel with you two ash." May said then smiled.**

**They walked through the town out in the rain under the umbrella. They told each other what they learned when they traveled. Then they stopped.**

**May said "Hey Ash?"**

**"What is it may?" he asked.**

**"Well there is s-something on my mind since the day we met," She told him With a blush on her face.**

**"Go on." Ash said.**

**"Well, Ash I-" May started to say, but was cut off from a guy yelling to them and running to them.**

**"Brock, What is it?" Ash asked.**

**"Something at the docks, A ship with red and black sails. and I think we have seen it before." Brock told him.**

**"May, what you were going to say will have to wait. Okay?" Ash told his friend.**

**May replied with a little sadness and looking down "Okay."**

**Then ash ran to the docks while may and brock stayed at the same spot.**

**"Aren't you guys coming?" Ash asked.**

**Brock replied "We'll catch up."**

**Ash nodded and continued running.**

**"You were going to confess to ash that you like him?" Brock asked.**

**May's faced Brock and was blushing beat red. "WHAT? No, ash and I are just friends."**

**"Yeah sure, That's what they all say." Brock said.**

**May signed "Okay, fine I like him, but how did you know?"**

**"That's for me to know and you to find out, but I think ash probably likes you two." Brock said.**

**"You really think so?" May asked.**

**"Of course. Now lets catch up with ash. And sorry if I interrupted your confession" Brock told her.  
**

**She nodded and said "Its okay, just don't do it again please." he nodded then they started running to catch with ash.**

**A few minutes later they caught up with him. He was starring out at the ship.**

**Just then a board came down and then a teen walked down.**

**"So tell me, Who'd like to join in on a new journey. hahahahaha!" I said.**

* * *

Exodia's rage well there ya have it and the reason this took me so long was because of writers block...bye


	6. Attack of the Kraken: Chapter 6

Exodia's rage: Welcome back, now let us contiue where we left off, Shall we.

Attack of the Kraken chapter 6: The first of many Victims

* * *

**I walked over to greet the three, then Ash asked "Eric, is that you?"**

**I nodded with a smile and said "It has been two years since we last saw you guys."**

**Then Brock asked "We?"**

**I looked over my shoulder, then two people walked down the board. They looked like me but one had pure black hair, and the other had white hair.**

**"You should remember Michael and Necross." I told them.**

**Michael said "Please don't say that you forgot about me."**

**"Don't worry, We didn't forget the both of you." Ash said.**

**"So, why did you come Eric?" May asked me.**

**I replied "Just to visit."**

**"Well, we were about to go on a new journey, but I guess if something important is going on...It could wait." Ash told me.**

**"If you want to join me, okay. Now If you two are coming along as well. We need to get ready to start sailing, so I need to grab something in the cargo hold of the ship, meet up here in 10 minutes got it." I told them.**

**They all said "okay." and all of them went to get ready to leave.**

**I went on to the ship and took the stairs all the way down to the cargo hold.**

**I started to look for the Item then a deep, raspy voice said aloud "Time is running out Eric."**

**I quickly looked up and saw someone sitting down.**

**The person raised his head and looked straight into my eyes.**

**"Kane...Kane Ketchum?" I said while getting a closer look.**

**"You look good Eric." He said still in the same deep, raspy voice.**

**"Did I fall asleep when I was looking for the one thing?" I Asked him.**

**He shook his head and said "No."**

**"Thought not, If it was the item I was looking for would be in my hand." I said while sitting down.**

**He brought his hand up and in his hand was my sword.**

**"Oh, thanks." I told him.**

**"I see you brought back the _Oblivion_." Kane said while looking around.**

**"I had a little help bringing back the _Oblivion_, Your little brother." I said.**

**He stopped for a moment to take in what he just heard from me.**

**"So he ended up finding out the truth after all." He told me while looking down.**

**"Not yet, there is still time till then. So what do I have the pleasure of your little visit?" I asked.**

**"He sent me...Zork, The dark one." He Replied.**

**"Ah, so its you then." I said.**

**"Zork is coming here to this town...He wants ash to feel fear as he has his beast kill oak and our mother. I felt a little angry with him, but it passed by." he told me then grabbed a coin.**

**"So, what did he tell you to do when you got here to talk with me?" I asked.**

**He grabbed my left hand and his hand was being rubbed on my palm.**

**"He said to tell you his beast comes with ravenous hunger for the man that bears the _'__black spot'_." He said an walked over to where he sat.**

**I looked at my hand and the black spot appeared. I closed my hand to look at him, but he was gone.**

**I ran as fast as I could to where we were suppose to meet each other.**

**When I got there, I had some cloth covering my left hand. Then ash appeared along with Brock, a little after Michael and Necross showed up.**

**"Where's may?" Ash asked.**

**Then May showed up, but was wearing some new clothing.**

**She had a white bandanna with a maroon colored poke ball on it with a black t-shirt that showed the belly, she also had a small white vest around her t-shirt and a flat, white**** skirt with small, black shorts and white and blue shoes and black gloves.**

**"What do you guys think of my new outfit?" she asked with a wink.**

**I saw ash was just standing there looking straight at her and then I said with a smile "I guess ash is fine with it."**

**I turned around to face Michael and Necross, Then I told them "Right now, We have a need to travel up river."**

**They looked at each other then looked at me and Michael asked "What type of need?"**

**"A resolute and unyielding need." I told them then they closed their eyes then gave a little sigh and reopened them and headed for the wheel.**

**Brock got aboard and then I stopped ash and may and said for them to wait for a minute or two and they were confused.**

**I came back out of the ship with a bag and pulled out two eggs, one was red and the other was yellow.**

**Ash got the yellow egg and May got the red egg. When the eggs quickly got into their hands, they glowed.**

**There was a blue glow from the bag and I took out my egg. The three eggs hatched at the exact same time and for the red egg appeared a red serpent with two mouths, a blue pearl in its head and yellow eyes and was as big as May and Ash.**

**For the yellow egg, a yellow dragon appeared with a arch like thing on its back and also had a blue pearl in the same place, along with yellow skin, also had orange eyes and the same size but not as long.**

**For the blue egg, A human like creature that had demon like wings with blue piercing eyes, blue skin, a blue pearl like the other two, Thick ****muscles and was a little bigger.**

**"May, You now own the great Slifer, The Sky Dragon. Ash, You now own the second most powerful of the three which is The Winged Dragon of Ra. Then there is me, I now own the strongest and the wisest...Obelisk, The Tormentor." I Explained.**

**"Now, lets get going." I said while getting on the ship.**

**The two got aboard when their dragons were put in poke balls and I did the same with Obelisk.**

**I looked to the moon and yelled to them "Guys, I think we should stay a little longer!"**

**"Why is that!" Michael asked aloud at me.**

**I replied by yelling to him "I get the feeling that something is going to happen here, and I think it will happen very soon!"**

**Michael, Necross and the rest walked over to me.**

**"What about that 'need' you told us?" Necross asked.**

**"It can wait, but for now I think we should stay here for a little while longer." I replied.**

**"Michael, Whats got Eric so spooked?" Ash asked him.**

**"Well, I Told you why two years ago, but I think I can tell you again. You see there's a beast that does the dirty work for Zork, a mighty creature that has tentacles that can either suction your face clean off or take the very life from your body. It can also in it's sea form drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness."**

**"The Kraken, They say the stench of it's breath is like-" He was cut off cause he started to shiver and have goosebumps, then he continued "The last thing you would want to hear on our green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Then with that he finished and the others could kinda see what he meant.**

**Ash, May, and Brock headed back to ash's home while me, Michael, and Necross stayed on the ship.**

**_(Meanwhile later on in the night)_  
**

**A pure black ship appeared out of nowhere.**

**"What do we do next captain?" Asked one dark figure.  
**

**"Ready on the hammer, My plan begins in the morning. We shall strike fear and rage into that boys heart." Said the other figure.**

**"Aye sir." then the other figure walked down the steps.**

**The sun was rising and the morning time is dawn from what it looks like.**

**Up to 18 people got on the handles of what appeared to be a gear hammer. A person got into a certain position and had a whip.**

**The people pushed and the hammer started to wind up.**

**_"Let no survivors live to tell their tale," _The taller figure announced.  
**

**The figure with the whip started to lash it at the tired people but not hard enough to make them bleed.**

**_"We will Let these in pitiful little insects beg for Mercy,"_ He yelled again.  
**

**The person whipped someone again.**

**_"And we will be the ones that will call...THE KRAKEN!" _He roared. Then the winded up gear hammer slammed down sending a pulse to both the land and sea.  
**

**_(Back on the ship)_  
**

**I woke up after I felt something hit the bottom of the ship.**

**I got up and headed to the starboard of the ship to find Necross and Michael there too.**

**"Did you two feel it?" I asked.**

**"Yeah." Necross replied and Michael gave me a nod that told me that he also felt it as well.**

**Then Ash and the other two of his friends appeared.**

**"What was that pulse that I felt?" Ash asked.**

**Just then we all heard A loud roar in the distance.**

**"Well, we're about to find out." I replied.**

**Then a smoke cloud came out of nowhere and a huge thing appeared out of the smoke cloud.**

**My eyes flew open in fear at what I saw.**

**"The Kraken." I said in fright.**

**The others gasped at the creature they saw.**

**The Kraken's tentacles attacked houses and homes. Draining all the life it can.**

**Ash saw it was heading to the laboratory.  
**

**"Prof. Oak, Mom." He remembered.**

**Ash started running over there, but I told him to stop. He didn't.**

**He kept running towards the lab, then I tackled him and kept him down.**

**I told him "Its too late. They're on their own."**

**"No they're not!" He said while struggling to get free.**

**The beast was in front of the lab and then attacked destroying the lab and it roared a roar of victory and then disappeared.**

**Ash got free and ran to the lab and when we caught up with him he was standing over a women's body, tears of sorrow coming from his eyes.**

**The others went to cheer him up, but then he said "Leave me alone."**

**He got up and walked away to somewhere else.**

**I walked to one of the spots a tear of his landed.**

**I whipped my finger on it to get a closer look at it.**

**"Emotions, Why even have them? Why bother with them? I will never understand sadness or love for that matter." I said and turned around to talk to Michael and Necross.**

**"At sunset, we leave. I think Ash needs a little time to himself." I said then walked to the ship.**

**May looked worried for ash and she tried to follow, but then Necross said "I think Eric is right, best for him to be alone." Then he walked away with Michael.**

**May put her hand over her chest formed it into the shape of a fist. Then she followed Necross and Michael back to the ship feeling sorry for ash.**

**_(With Zork)_  
**

**Zork saw what happened and smiled a wicked smile.**

**"It worked...Just like I planned." He said.**

* * *

Exodia's rage:not really the _**'happy ending'**_readers were probably expecting for this chapter? anyways, Hoped you liked it. see you later and this is the longest chapter I made and it wasn't cause of a battle and it has a little over 2000 letters or words or whatever you call them.


	7. Attack of the Kraken: Chapter 7

Exodia's rage: Hello again, last time The kraken attacked the small little town that all know to be Pallet town. The Kraken always does its job well when when it comes to fear for when you hear it's mighty roar of pure, utter power...Tremble in both fright and fear for there is no escape.

Attack of the Kraken chapter 7: The legend of Desoloth, The Final

* * *

**After a short while, Ash came back to the ship...but his face showed no emotion whatsoever.**

**His hat then hid his face and he walked the board onto the ship and went below the deck.**

**"I sure hope he's okay." May hoped.**

* * *

**"Get on the wheel! We need to start sailing. So part 2 of my plan will be executed, got that." Zork commanded.  
**

**"Right away sir." his firstmate quickly replied.**

**Then the other guy walked over and took control of the wheel and spun it to his left. This action made the ship turn in the left direction.**

**_'You will not run forever exodia.'_ Zork thought to himself.**

* * *

**I walked up the steps to the wheel and the ship started to move and the sails dropped and where tied down so they weren't loose.**

**"Eric!" I turned to see Brock running to me.**

**"Where are we going now?" He asked when he finished running.**

**I looked at Michael and Necross and they nodded.**

**I let go of the wheel and Necross took it and spun it to the right causing the ship to turn.**

**"We are going to see an old friend of mine. She will help us out with answers, to find this." I took out a folded piece of cloth and unfolded it.**

**On it was a drawing of some kind of a gem with a seal representing the four elements.**

**"What is it?" he asked as he got a better look.**

**"Its something we will need in order to fight back." I said and folded the cloth.**

**I then brought my head up to see may looking at ash while leaning.**

**Ash was just sitting against the side of the steps. His partner Pikachu tried cheering him up, but nothing worked.**

**May looked worried for her friend. Pikachu then ran to may and got on her shoulder.**

**They both looked at each other with worry.**

**I then remembered what Obelisk told me.**

**_(Flashback)_  
**

_**'He hides in the dark,**_

_**Held captive by the dragonmark,**_

_**Four dragons watch him, never blinking,**_

_**Though even they cannot stop his thinking,**_

_**For in his thoughts alone,**_

_**Give birth and control to living stone,**_

_**For he walks the Earth and swims in flame,**_

_**But plays a slow and patient game,**_

_**For in his time he will have wait,**_

_**Till swings wide the dragon gate,**_

_**and on that day we will rejoice,**_

_**As we dance and listen to his ancient voice."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**'I forgot to tell Michael and Necross about it.'**_** I thought.**

**I walked to the steps and ran up them. Both of them looked straight at me.**

**"What is it?" Michael asked.**

**"When I got the egg of obelisk. I found something out on a way and the only way to stop Zork." I replied while letting them see the piece of paper with the chant on it.**

**"You can't be ****serious?!" Necross whispered loudly.**

**I nodded.**

**Michael said "Well, it might be our only chance."**

**Necross sighed and said "Fine."**

**He got his sight back on the boats direction.**

**"There's the place." He said and me and Michael turned to see he was right.**

**The crew were still working as always. I walked down and went over to ash and said "I'll be bringing a group of 10-12 people and I would like you to come, but only if you want to?"**

**He stood up and replied "I'll go." ****Then he walked away.**

**I said "You might have lost your mother, but just be lucky you weren't around in the time of the 'Conflict of Survival'."**

**After a while later Me, Michael, Necross, Ash, Brock, May, Pikachu and 4 (random) crew members, were in two boats.**

**On both boats, at least two of the crew members were rowing a boat.**

**On one boat, there was me, Necross, Brock and 2 crew members.**

**While on the other boat, there was Michael, Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, may and the other 2 crew members.**

**The life boats were rowed to the island's river.**

**When they appeared to be in a swamp then ash asked Michael "Michael, What's the 'Conflict of Survival'?"**

**"and whats that gem and seal he showed me?" Brock added from the other boat next to them.**

**"Well to answer ash's question first, The conflict was during the creation of humanity. When Two of the three lords went at war. One lord was known as Armityle, the phantom lord of chaos and insanity, the other was known as Oblani, lord of courage and serenity. They argued overwhich more powerful, one or the other,"**

**He then continued "So there was mass war. From the war it seemed like the thing you humans call world war. Blood was spilled and there were many Innocent deaths. Including most of his mortal family. They were all killed, but he saved his only sister. He also lost many of his friends. Then during the great battle between Armityle and Oblani,"**

**"Something awakened when both lords used their most powerful blasts. When the serpent appeared, it felt as if it was the day of Armageddon and the the most powerful and darkest creature was free from its prison of slumber. When they saw the creature, They couldn't believe what was in front of them. The monster attacked both lords and knocking them out cold with such power, it then saw exodia and something happened. The creatures eyes glowed dark and with that, it created another lord just as powerful as exodia, only without a good side," Michael said.**

**"Zork?" Ash asked and Michael nodded.**

**"Zork was the dark copy of exodia, the serpent was created by the divine creator and god/titan/lord,the mighty Horakhty. He created everything. The two Divine Dragons, the 3 lords but now are the 4 lords of three, the entire universe and all of the dimensions. but it took many years to seal the dragon serpent away and when the two lords were conscious, they realized what they awakened. In the final battle it is said that the serpent will have taken half of the other divine dragon's power and the decedent of Horakhty and as far as I know, they are known as a reclaimer or reclaimers. A reclaimer can take the power of any lord or divine dragon, but only if the lord or divine dragon are willing to do that. I say its like both divine dragons have 50% and one takes 25% and becomes 75% while the other is now 25% and each lord is worth 25% and add all that to the reclaimer which if zork helps the serpent, it would be 100% on 100%." He said, but continued.**

**"But if Zork helps the reclaimer it would be 125% on 75%, the reclaimer is the one with the most power, but he either way. He needs to sacrifice himself. With him having more power then the creature will just shorten the radius of the explosion. Though Eric lost much that day." He said as he finished the story.**

**The three of them on the boat were surprised. "You think losing your mother was one of the worst things that could happen to a person. Well, I think now you have second thoughts." Michael told Ash.**

**Ash looked down. I looked from him to the things a head.**

**"The gem is something that could stop Zork. If Eric can use right, he can bring forth his beast champion, and the creature is just as powerful as Zorks mighty Kraken." Necross added from the other boat.**

**"But what do you call that serpent, the serpent that's one of the divine dragons?" May asked.**

**"That's one thing that we vowed to never say that name again." I said.**

**"Okay, what about your beast champion?" ash asked.**

**I replied by saying "The name...is Desoloth, The Final."**

* * *

Exodia's Rage: That's all for now and I plan on working on a Yu-gi-oh! or Yugioh GX were one of the characters is connected to this storyline. But depending on a certain condition on whether to choose either oblani or armityle in human form. So long for now.


	8. Attack of the Kraken: Chapter 8

Exodia's Rage: ello Govenas, I am here to bring you the 8th chapter where I will introduce a new character. the human that is Eric's human, younger sister. the one that survived and that was said in the last chapter. This chapter is kinda based on zorkxmia which is the OCxOC. might be somethings that will be surprising.

Disclaimer:I dont own anything except the plot, story, the character Eric, michael and mia.

Attack of the Kraken, Chapter 8: Mia Dalma Bouchard

* * *

**We sailed through the swamp and as we floated we passed wooden houses that looked hand made.**

**Then I told the two crew members to tie the boat at the dock I pointed at.**

**The did so and I stopped, turned around and said "There is no reason to be afraid. Mia and I have a strong bond and acted as if we were both real family to each other. That is the reason her aura sparks a power similar to mine, cause I granted her a small portion of my power."**

**Me, Michael, Necross, Ash and may went up the steps while the rest waited at the boats.**

**I peeked through the window of the door and opened it to find Mia Dalma lifting her head and smiling. She had dark skin, pure brown eyes, had ****black hair,** parts of her hair were braided and she had a long dress.

**"Eric, it has been so long." she said as she got up from her chair and walked over to him. She then saw ash and walked over to him with a face full of surprise. She then said "You...You have a touch of destiny about you, Ash...Ketchum."**

**Ash's expression changed to confusion and asked "You know me?" My face changed from confused to a _Uh-oh _face.**

**Mia giggled and replied with a question "You want to know me?" May felt a little spark of hate. She shook it off and continued to listen, but I had a feeling that she might not like what's about to happen.**

**"There will be no knowing here. We came for help and we're not leaving without it." I said as Mia turned her attention on me and I mouthed _Now's not the time to be doing what I think your doing._ She understood and walked to her seat followed by everyone else.**

**She turned and said "You know I demand payment!"**

**I replied by saying "I brought payment." and whistled. Michael brought in his arms, a cage.**

**"Look," I said as I held the cage up and it had a monkey. I took a pistol out and shot it. the monkey was still alive.  
**

**"An undead monkey. Top that." I said as she took the cage and let the monkey out. It ran out and went into one of the rooms and got on the tips of two black boots.**

**"The payment is fair." She said.**

**"We're looking for this." I said as I took out the cloth and showed her.**

**She stared at it as I threw it on the table. She grabbed it and flipped it. Showing something new.**

**It showed a key of some sort.**

**"Your powers, they cannot lead to this?" Mia asked. I looked at her and replied "Maybe, Why?"**

**As she sat down, she chuckled and said "I hear ya, Eric Does not know what he wants. Do ya know, an oath to claim it as your own? Your key leads to a chest, and what you seed lays inside the chest, correct?" I nodded slowly.**

**"What Is inside the chest." Michael asked raising an eye brow.**

**"Gold, jewels, diamonds, unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Necross asked.**

**"Nothing bad I hope." May said.**

**"You know of Zork, the dark one?" They all nodded.**

**"A man of the darkness, a great sailor, until he ran a foul which vexs all men." She said.**

**"What vexs all men?" Ash asked.**

**Mia looked down and chuckled "What indeed." as she softly rubbed her finger on his fist.**

**"The sea?" Necross guessed.**

**"The war of good and evil?" Michael guessed and then Necross Looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world.**

**Then I guessed "A woman?"**

**"A woman, He fell in love." She said which to some of us that was pretty surprising.**

**"No no no no, I heard it was the darkness he fell for." Michael mentioned.**

**Mia glared at him and corrected him "Same story, different versions and all are true! You see, it was a woman. As changing, harsh, and uncontrollable as the darkness itself. Him never stop loving her, but the pain had caused him too much to live with, but not enough too cause him to die."**

**"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Necross asked at the same time ash asked the question.**

**"Him didn't just put a gem that would help Eric, but to answer that..." She said then put her hand over her chest and continued "Him heart."**

**"Literally of ****figuratively?" Michael asked.**

**"He couldn't literally put his heart in the chest! Could he?" Necross added as it was his turn to raise an eye brow.**

**"With the pain, It made him carve out him heart, hide it in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keeps with at all times." She finished.**

**Ash got up to face me and he then said "You knew this."**

**"I did not, but now we do. so now all that is left is get the key from Zork." I said as I started to leave.**

**"Let me see you hand!" Mia demanded. I put out my left hand, but she then gave me a serious look.  
**

**I put out the hand with the cloth on it. She unwrapped it to reveal a spot that was pure black.**

**"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Both Michael and Necross yelled.**

**Mia walked through a few beads that led into another room. Later on she came back with a key in her hand.**

**"I found the key to the gem a while back and have been holding onto it for sometime till you came to claim it for the gem. It is yours." She said as she gave me the key. I put it in my right pocket.**

**"Now all that's left is to locate the other key." May said.**

**Mia Sat down and grabbed a few crab pieces and slowly shook them in her hand "A touch...of Destiny." She said as she spread The pieces from her hand onto the board in front of her.**

**After that, we all started to get going. When I thanked her, I saw something shine on her chest. It was a silver, heart shaped, locket.**

**I then leaved, when I did she slowly moved her hand and grabbed the locket. When it opened. Soft, soothing, music was playing. She couldn't help but smile.**

* * *

**Zork was in his room looking out a window when he started to hear unfamiliar music.**

**He turned to see it was coming from the table. He walked over and found the thing that played the music.**

**He picked up his silver, heart shaped, Locket. He smiled and said "Mia Dalma...My heart shall always belong to you."**

**He then heard the music stop. He closed the locket and walked over to continue looking out the window, but smiling his comforting smile.**

* * *

I have had this chapter in my head for quite sometime. This chapter also had much OCxOC. Anyway, I have switched my plans for the yugioh gx fanfic to come out after this, but I will be making a fanfic in the Next Avengers II; the rest of the title will be either 'rise of the machines' where it is a terminator parody and no characters are linked whatsoever to this storyline, or 'The Next Avengers II: Legend of the Darkness' where there is at least one character, that is the main antagonist, that is connected to this story, cause he is the servant or goon of the divine dragon of darkness and shadows, The Leviathan.


End file.
